


Caught in a Web

by DragonRose35



Category: Bee Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Purely Self-Indulgent Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Between a Bee and a Spider, What the Fuck Have I Written...?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Bumble is a cute little innocent honey bee that gets into too much trouble... So what happens when he finds himself suddenly caught in the web of a spider...?
Relationships: Bumble/Spider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Caught in a Web

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I... have no words. I am so incredibly sorry for this fucked up thing I've decided to give you guys. I played the Bee Simulator game and... for some reason... my mind... created this monstrosity. And I wrote it.
> 
> Feel free to leave all the comments you want on how fucked up this is. I am well aware. But if you happen to enjoy this, then by all means, I would love to hear so~ *purrs*
> 
> Enjoy~? *smirks*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Being a simple honey gatherer was boring, but it was the only way of life he knew. His sisters nagged him about the importance, but he always ignored them. It was hard to ignore his mother, however, when she demands him to do his job instead of always sneaking out to see the world on his own, exploring new territory, sometimes disappearing for hours before returning home with very little pollen actually gathered.

Too often his head was in the clouds, as he daydreamed of a life that wasn’t gathering pollen day in and day out. Too often… he got into trouble because of it. And too often… his life had been too close to being lost.

The night was brilliant and clear as Bumble snuck out of the hive, buzzing past the beautiful fireflies that glowed around the tree. Trilling to himself, he flew freely through the park, breezing by the many flowers that littered the ground, caring little about the flecks of pollen that attached to the fur on his legs.

It was dark, the park barely lit by the lanterns standing tall on the human pathways, but Bumble didn’t care, far more comfortable in the dark than in the daylight, where he could be alone and free. The little fuzzy bumble bee cooed, spinning in a circle as he rode the wind currents through the park before gasping when he spotted a wasp hive just feet in front of him. Ducking down, he dove into a hollow log on the ground to avoid being spotted, barely preventing himself from slamming into the wood.

“Nn… that was c-close…” he murmured to himself, breathing out a sigh of relief. Shaking himself off, he turned around to fly through the log tunnel before squeaking in panic when he suddenly found himself caught in a sticky trap. A  _ spider’s web _ . “Oh no!”

Struggling hard to get out of the sticky webbing, he was unaware as a large black shadow crawled from the ceiling of the log, onto the web. “Mm… what’s this…~? A pretty little  _ honey bee _ caught in my web…~”

Bumble gasped sharply, looking up with wide eyes as he spotted the spider and he froze, wings quivering as he clutched tightly to the sticky web in fear. “D-don’t eat me! I promise I don’t taste good! I… I… I flew through a patch of ivy-!” he squeaked when the spider drew closer, a sharp grin on his face.

“Pretty little honey bee… You don’t understand how this  _ works _ , do you…~? I wouldn’t  _ eat _ you, oh no…” Bumble swallowed hard, relaxing slightly, before the spider continued. “I would wrap you up in my little web and  _ poison _ you… slowly liquifying your insides before I drink it all up…~” the spider purred and Bumble quivered, paling at the words. “Mm…. you smell so  _ sweet _ … I could just…~”

Bumble cried out when the spider suddenly lunged, snapping his fangs, but when nothing happened, the little honey bee opened his eyes, shaking with fear. He flinched back when he saw the spider just millimeters from his face and he whimpered, before the spider reared back, laughing wickedly at his trick. “Wh-what…?”

“Poor… sweet… innocent little honey bee…~” the spider cooed, smirking dangerously. “I don’t care for the taste of little bees… I much prefer mosquitos and other  _ pests _ .”

“Th-then let me go,” Bumble demanded, trying to act tough, even as his wings shook and his voice broke. The spider smirked, amused, before he slowly began to circle the little bee, a low chuckle escaping him.

“Mm… I don’t think I will… See… I wasn’t lying when I said you smell  _ sweet _ …~” the spider purred, eyes narrowed. “Tell me, how old are you, little honey bee~? One week, two~?”

Bumble puffed his chest out, slightly insulted as his fur fluffed, “I’m three weeks!” he huffed, amusing the spider further.

“So young… so  _ innocent _ …~” he rumbled, stepping closer. “Then you haven’t learned what it is to  _ mate your queen _ yet…~”

Bumble reeled back, eyes wide as his stomach twisted with disgust, “What!? No!  _ Ew! _ Th-that’s- wh-why would I want to do  _ that _ with my queen!? She’s my  _ mother _ !” the little bee protested heavily, shaking with disgust at the very  _ thought _ and the spider smirked, his amusement even more clear now.

“Mm… no…~? Have you not thought about taking pleasure from your queen…~? Perhaps your sisters…~? Or…” the spider’s expression became predatory then, “maybe you have dreamed of your  _ brothers _ taking their pleasure from  _ you _ …~?”

Bumble flushed darkly at the words. They were far from lewd, but they still struck a cord inside of him and he trembled, wings quivering. “N-no! I would never! H-how could you even  _ say _ such things!? L-let me go, spider! I-I won’t be corrupted by you-!” he cut himself off sharply as the spider suddenly loomed over his body and he whimpered, pressing closer to the sticky web to get away from him.

“Oh trust me, little honey bee… I could do far worse to  _ corrupt _ you…~” the spider purred, low and dark and wicked, and the tone of his voice caused bumble to shiver. “Oh  _ yes _ … I could make it so you would never desire the pleasure of any of your hivemates… much less your  _ queen _ …~”

“St-stop… g-get away from me…” Bumble quivered and he tried to pull himself away, still stuck within the spider’s web, helpless and completely at the other’s mercy.

“Now… why would I do that when what I  _ want _ is right here… ready to be  _ taken _ …~?” The spiders words, his  _ tone _ , and the way he pressed close, immediately caused Bumble to panic and he thrashed about, trilling with alarm.

“N-no! I’m not a f-female! Y-you  _ can’t _ !” he cried out, pulling hard at the sticky web before freezing when he felt the spider’s  _ arousal _ against his abdomen. “Pl-please don’t…”

“Don’t  _ what _ …~?  _ Fuck _ you~?  _ Breed _ you~?” The spider grinned sharply, eyes dark and glittering with lust. “Oh I know full well you aren’t a female, little bee… but I’m… hm…  _ very _ open-minded…~” he snickered, rutting against the quivering little bee underneath him. “Oh how you smell so  _ sweet _ … I can’t wait to  _ ruin _ you…~”

Bumble tried to protest… to plead… to beg… but before he could get any sort of word out, the spider suddenly thrust against him and the only sound that escaped him was a scream as he was suddenly penetrated. The spider was average by his own species measures, but to the little honey bee, he was far too big to take comfortably. The little bee quivered as his breath was stolen from him, the pain nearly too much for him as he felt every thick inch of the spider’s long, pointed cock inside of his sensitive body.

Hissing with pleasure and lust, the spider gave Bumble very little time to adjust as he pulled back, before thrusting inside of him once more, hard and deep as he reveled in the choked noise the honey bee made at the motion. “Mm…  _ yes _ …~ You feel so  _ tight _ ~”

Bumble couldn’t even breathe, let alone speak, as the spider suddenly started a slow, painful pace, the feeling of his cock burning his insides even as the spider’s slick fluids began to coat his walls and he whined, unable to do anything but take it. The spider was ruthless, the pace constant as he pressed the little bee against his webs, keeping him pinned as he fucked him hard and deep.

For several long, torturous minutes there was no  _ pleasure _ … until suddenly there  _ was _ , as something inside the little honey bee lit up like fireworks and he cried out, wings spasming as he suddenly found his release, startling him and causing his little body to go into overdrive as the spider didn’t slow down. The arachnid’s cock stroked that same spot within the little bee over and over, lighting his nerves on fire as it all became too much for a suddenly different reason, the pleasure torturous and constant.

His antennae quivered, wings spasming with every thrust, and his voice was broken as noises constantly escaped him. The spider  _ thrilled _ in it, having the little honey bee completely under his spell. His own pleasure was heightened by the sweet scent of the honey bee’s pleasure, and he was pushed closer and closer, his control snapping within moments as his pace suddenly became feral.

His fangs  _ burned _ with his own venom, but he resisted the heady urge to  _ bite _ the little honey bee, wanting to keep him alive. To make him his  _ completely _ .

Bumble didn’t know for how long he was underneath the spider, the pleasure burning through his body like fire, but he knew the exact moment when the arachnid was finally  _ there _ . With a snarl, the spider pressed closer, accidentally snapping one of the webby strings as he buried his cock deep, hissing with pleasure as he spilled. His hot slick seed exploded from his cock, filling the pretty little honey bee until his abused hole overflowed with it. His cum, meant to fertilize a female’s eggs, was never meant for a little honey bee’s body, but the thought of his seed marking him inside and out was thrilling.

The poor little bee was overstimulated as a third release was forced from his body, the hot liquid of the spider’s cum burning him even more than the pleasure, but it was a burn he  _ loved _ . Blinded by the pleasure, the little honey bee quivered as he rode the high of sex, thinking only of the spider and his cock, still buried within him as the arachnid’s seed leaked around the thick length. “Nn…”

Thoughts of his sisters, his hive, his  _ queen _ , were far from his mind, caught completely in the spider’s web.


End file.
